After the Deadly Dance
by Senhorita Neko
Summary: [One-shot] "Dê-lhe um enigma, e assista-o dançar". O jogo me vicia, a dança me excita. Mas quando alguém se atreve a te envolver na dança mortal, a história é muito diferente!


**_After the Deadly Dance_**

a _Sherlock_ [BBC Series ] fanfiction

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita no século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa é uma fanart retirada do Minitokyo, e também não me pertence.

**_[Sinopse]_** [One-shot.] "Dê-lhe um enigma, e assista-o dançar".

O jogo me vicia, a dança me excita. Mas quando alguém se atreve a te envolver na dança mortal, a história é muito diferente!

**_[Notas iniciais]_** Depois de reprisar _The Great Game_, me deliciar com a performance de Sherlock entediado destruindo a própria casa, e perder muito sangue com o jeito sexy e psicótico do Moriarty confrontar sua nêmesis, tentei reescrever o episódio do ponto de vista do detetive/grumpy cat. Mas parece que a ideia deu incrivelmente errado, então nos encontramos daqui a pouquinho, no final do texto.

_"Quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso?"_

_"Eu adoro ver você dançar..."_

Uma pessoa, presa a linha telefônica, um pager e uma bomba. Uma situação digna de um filme de suspense, ou de uma das romantizações açucaradas que você adora fazer com meu trabalho.

_"Já percebeu que este homem-bomba está brincando com você? Os avisos de sociedades secretas, o atentado no apartamento vazio, o tênis de uma criança morta, tudo que ele faz tem um significado para você."_

Oh, mas eu não me importo, nem um pouco. Não existe música melhor para dançar, do que a melodia de um enigma. O _jogo_ me vicia, a dança me envolve. Você me conhece perfeitamente, sabe do que sou capaz para fugir do tédio.

_"Há vidas humanas em jogo!"_

Claro que há. O _Jogo_ está sempre impregnado, malcheiroso, coberto de sangue... Não é um _estudo em rosa_, como o descreve a sua imaginação brilhante, romântica e inocente. É um _estudo em vermelho_, alagado de vermelho-sangue, profundo e _escarlate_! [1]

Um _jogo_ irresistível de emoção, adrenalina, diversão, e uma inescapável beleza mórbida, ainda mais convidativa, quando meu oponente é _esta pessoa_, que espero desde muito antes do caso do taxista.

_"Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos."_

Cuidado com o que deseja, John. E não adianta tentar ficar bravo comigo. Você voltou da guerra com mais do que cicatrizes, feridas ou traumas, você trouxe na bagagem, no corpo, na mente, na alma, um vício inconsciente em perigo, um transtorno bastante parecido com o meu vício no _Jogo_.

O vício que me leva a apostar minha vida, antes de qualquer coisa, quando este deleite me envolve.

_"Somos feitos um para o outro, Sherlock."_

Oh, e como eu gosto da maneira maravilhosa como ele joga. Eletrizante, emocionante, elegante. E ainda teve o cavalheirismo de prometer que seria algo só entre nós. Nada de envolver a máquina pública e possibilitar o aparecimento do meu irmão intrometido; muito menos outras pessoas entediantes e alheias ao nosso exercício mental. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era provar minhas teorias, apostar minha sanidade e minha vida, como sempre...

Tão diferente, novo grandioso... Um desafio maravilhoso.

Mas ele começou a brincar com as vidas inocentes de reféns que não tinham nada a ver conosco. Como se isto fosse pouco, ele quis brincar com você, roubar a sua voz, ameaçar a sua vida!

_"Já parei Carl Powers, posso parar John Watson também..."_

A mesma voz doce que tenta me lembrar de coisas tolas como etiqueta ou astronomia da escola primária, me distrair oferecendo comida enquanto trabalho, me transmitir a inacreditável sensação de conforto caseiro, que nunca tive entre minha própria família, esta voz que me irrita diariamente com reprimendas suaves, sai com a tranquilidade da leitura de um jornal ou um livro, dizendo as palavras horríveis de um verdadeiro psicopata.

_"Ventríloquo, ventríloquo, ventríloquo..."_

Esse maldito colete de explosivos te deixa ainda mais baixo, a sua calma disciplina militar te deixa ainda mais vulnerável. Você é um soldado, não vai chorar ou se queixar como as outras vítimas. Mesmo que o meu sentimento seja um erro, mesmo que a sua coragem seja estupidez, como Mycroft adora dizer - e aquele bastardo sempre acerta! - eu deveria ser a única marionete neste jogo! Jamais me atreveria a apostar sua vida nisso!

Se Moriarty queria minha cabeça sã numa bandeja, acertou em cheio. Nada me deixaria mais furioso e perturbado, não haveria uma maneira melhor de incapacitar meu raciocínio, ou uma tortura mais dolorosa e sádica, feita especialmente para o coração que não tenho, e para o corpo inútil que condicionei tão bem à dor e à privação, do que te expor, em perigo e humilhação, diante de mim.

Nada me é mais indispensável e precioso do que a sua presença, nada me faz mais feliz do que a possibilidade de te ter só para mim, mesmo que por pouco tempo. A sua admiração tola com as minhas deduções, a inocência e a confiança incondicional com que você salta diante de qualquer coisa em minha defesa, quando alguém me ofende ou alude ao meu passado de vício, as bobagens que você faz, ao acreditar que cuida de mim.

Já te avisei de que heróis não existem, e mesmo que existissem, eu jamais seria capaz de ser um deles. Não se atreva a tentar ser um também. Como pode ser tão estúpido em oferecer sua vida, só para levar esse maldito num passeio ao inferno?! Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria viver sem você? _Somos ou os dois, ou nenhum_! [2]

O pior caso do mundo, para mim, ao invés de um não-solucionado, seria um que acabasse sem você. Sem as queixas da sua voz doce, sobre o seu cansaço e a minha petulância; sem o cheiro quente, esse combinado inverossímil e convidativo de loção de barba, chá e dias ensolarados, o sinal infalível da sua proximidade; sem o som baixo dos seus passos leves, subindo as escadas de casa num ritmo horrivelmente lento, logo atrás de mim. Sem a sua exaustão, o contraponto mais divertido possível para a euforia e a sensação inebriante de invencibilidade que me extasia sempre que venço um desses jogos, sempre que tenho o prazer de, como diria Mycroft, matar um dragão.

É um prazer que não tive desta vez, mas tudo que posso fazer quanto a isso é agradecer este desconhecido que distraiu Moriarty com uma oferta mais lucrativa e excitante, um antídoto melhor para o tédio do que a perspectiva muito próxima de ver nossos cadáveres.

Mas nada disso importa, quando penso que posso ter o gosto de voltar para casa com você, admirar o seu rosto exausto e aliviado, quando você sente o momento, como uma nuvem pesada de sono e inconsciência, que te derruba devagar e suavemente no meu ombro, como se a minha proximidade fosse mais confortável que o banco do táxi. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, posso desfrutar do seu calor enquanto você está quase enroscado em mim, e dorme tão sereno como se nunca tivesse ido a nenhum campo de batalha ou cena de crime.

Como posso te agradecer por partilhar este conforto pacífico e aconchegante comigo?

Durma sossegado, e deixe-me desfrutar só um pouquinho dos seus sonhos românticos e heroicos. Deixe-me alimentar, ao menos por alguns minutos, a ilusão de que posso velar seu sono e te proteger. O caminho até nossa casa promete ser rápido e tranquilo, e não preciso dormir, de qualquer maneira.

É ilógico que um corpo ossudo como o meu seja um travesseiro confortável para qualquer um; tão ilógico quanto a vontade de te aninhar no meu peito e te desejar bons sonhos.

Mas você é ilógico. E completamente adorável. Talvez seja por isso que eu seja incapaz de viver sem você.

Então, bons sonhos e boa noite, John.

**_[Notas finais]_**

1\. Sim, é um trocadilho infame, mas não resisti. Por favor coloque a culpa em sir Arthur, que publicou o primeiro romance de Sherlock, em formato de folhetim, em 1887 com o nome _A Study in Scarlet_, que se tornou _Um Estudo em Vermelho_ nas edições brasileiras, e os co-autores a serviço da BBC, que batizaram o primeiro episódio da série, em 2009, com o título de _A Study in Pink_.

2\. Esta é a frase com que Sherlock responde o rei da Boêmia, quando ele vem consultá-lo, e questiona a presença e a discrição de um terceiro, o pobre dr. Watson, na conversa. Está no conto _Um Escândalo na Boêmia_, que abre o livro _O Mistério do Vale Boscombe e Outras Aventuras_ \- e que foi adaptado para o primeiro episódio da 2a. temporada - onde temos o prazer de ser apresentados a Irene Adler, uma das raríssimas pessoas que conseguiram derrotar Sherlock Holmes. [Só coloquei esta nota para você apreciar a sinceridade desse menino, tanto nos livros quanto na série. Também estou perfeitamente ciente de que minha opinião de fangirl é tão preciosa quanto uma pizza de jiló, mas sou fã da Irene, tanto no livro quanto na série, então por favor, não me apedreje.]

3\. O próximo episódio de Sherlock só sai no Natal de 2015, e a quarta temporada em 2017... :( Então, que tal você deixar um comentário para curtirmos juntos as saudades dessa série diva, e para me deixar saber o que você achou deste texto doido em formato de flashback? Antes de fechar a guia e me ignorar, lembre-se que você acabou de ler quase duas mil palavras, deixe alguma coisa para eu ler também! :3


End file.
